We Danced Anyway
by lirpa
Summary: Smoochy fic. Chris' thoughts above jumping to Raw


We Danced Anyway (1/1)  
  
Disclaimer: not mine, never will be The song, We Danced Anyway, belongs to Deanna Carter and whoever wrote it.  
  
Distribution: my site, Myst's, Darkflame's, anyone else please ask  
  
Dedication: the usual suspects, especially Merc-y, whose story, Bitter Wine, made me a Smoochy Dreamer in the first place.  
  
We Danced Anyway (1/1) by lirpa  
  
~The summer air was heavy and sweet You and I on a crowded street There was music everywhere, I can see us there In a happy little foreign town Where the stars hung upside down A half a world away, far far away I remember you were laughing We were so in love, we were so in love~  
  
*Stephanie's POV*  
  
Chris's gone. He left Smackdown to join Eric Bischoff on Raw. Chris hates Bischoff, he's tod me so himslef, several times. We didn't part on the best of terms either. I remember the argument we had before he stormed out of my office, the last time I saw him.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"give me a chance, Steph, that's all I'm asking for."  
  
"Chris..."  
  
"No, don't Chris me. I deserve a shot at the title. You know I deserve a shot at the title."  
  
"Chris it could be seen as a conflict of interest."  
  
"What? You giving me a title shot because of our relationship?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"I don't belive this crock of shit. Everyone here knows how hard I've worked. They know."  
  
"That may be Chris..."  
  
"No, I don't want buts Stephanie. I don't want excuses or delays. I want a title shot and I want it now."  
  
"Chris..." I opened my mouth to speak but he was already gone.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
~And the band played songs that we had never heard But we danced anyway We never understood the words We just sang oh la la la la la la la la la la oh And we danced anyway~  
  
I miss his presence though. I miss having him near me. As strange as it sounds he was always a great comfort to me. He was, is, the one person who can make me laugh without fail. It's hard to believe he abandoned me for a title shot. Had I known he would have left I would have given him that shot, consequences be damned. I'd do almost anything to have him back here with me reight now. I haven't talked to him since we had that fight though, and the closest I've gotten to him is watching him wreak havoc on Raw.  
  
~They say you can't go back. Baby I don't believ that Come along with me, come dance with me Maybe if I hold you close Baby we could just let go Of all these things that tie us down, we'll coem back aroundd Do you remember we were laughing We were so in love, so in love~  
  
I have his file, of course, where all his records are kept. I have one for every superstar in the federation, no matter what brand. The only one I haven't looked at is Chris's though. I never really needed to know his stats before because it didn't matter. I didn't care abut his record. I loved, still love, him for the man that he is. He's funny and loving and ... just special. Even when I was still "with" Hunter he was a lifeline. First as a friend and then as te other half of my soul.  
  
But the files. If that egomaniac wanted to leave me a message he would have left it in his file. He knows I never needed to look at it. I already knew everything there was to know about him.  
  
~And the band played songs we'd never heard But we danced anyway We never understood the words We just sang oh la la la la la la la la la la oh We danced anyway~  
  
I pull out the file, open it up and there it is, clipped to the first page with a red paperclip.  
  
Dear Stephanie,  
  
Please don't think I did this because I don't love you or that you could have stopped me. I've had my mind made up long before tonight. That fight just solidified it for me, that now was the time for me to go. You yourself said it best, westlers don't make good lovers. I've heard the whispers too, love. Heard them say that it was only because of you I got a title shot, period. That I was a medicore wrestler with an old gimmick. Now is my time to shine though, ,love. I know it. I can feel it in my bones. I know that now is the time I can really change wrestling. You know it too. Deerp inside your heart, right near the bottom, you know it too. You know that, to borrow a phrase from that assclown ex-husband of yours, it's my time. My star is shining bright now, Stephy, and all I need is the courage to take that first step. I have that courage, courage that you gave me, baby.  
  
Love, Chris  
  
P.S Please don't hate me  
  
P.P.S I still love you more than the moon and the stars, but maybe it wasn't meant to be.  
  
I crumple to the floor, paper somehow clutched in my lifeless hand. It feels as if all the blood has drained from my body. We ran headfirst into this relationship, didn;t care what others thought, what they whispered behind their hands.  
  
It mattered to Chris though. It must have. He left me because of what they whispered behind their hands. And I suppose I have two choices now. I could let him go or I could create a huge scene and try to drag him back to me, kicking and screaming if need be. I could do that, I want to do that so badly it's like an ache inside my chest, but Chris would onlt hate me for it. There's an old proverb that goes something along the lines of "If you love something let it go and if it comes back to you it was always yours. But if it doesn't it was never yours to begin with.  
  
I'll respect his decision, I'll leave him alone, let him become the star we both know he can, and will, be. I'll let him have the clean break he seems to desire so much and content myself that the same moon and stars shine over him at night that shine over me.  
  
~We danced anyway~ 


End file.
